


Put Your Hand In Mine

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki and Anthony have been reaching for each other since childhood.A '5 times' fic.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 586





	Put Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries? What are those things? Are they meant to be easy? lkgjmdfnjkg

**1.**

Anthony was smaller than all the other boys. He was always teased at the training grounds: ‘ _How can you fight when the weapons are taller than you?_ ’

Anthony hated it. He always glared and insisted he could fight with the other boys. He never lasted long, but he stubbornly refused to give up.

They quickly stopped sparring with him and he was forced to fight the wooden posts, alone.

Or, he was alone, until he overheard another boy being told he couldn’t fight. They said that he ‘cheated’ and that he wasn’t a true warrior. The other boy glared and argued back, but everyone ignored him and turned their back on him.

Exactly what they did to Anthony.

He didn’t know how the other boy had ‘cheated’ but Anthony still dropped his staff and ran over.

The boy had dark-hair and bright green eyes that couldn’t hide his hurt. When he heard Anthony approaching, he turned an angry glare on him.

Anthony didn’t let it stop him.

“They don’t let me fight either,” Anthony said.

He felt a little shy; the other boy was taller than him, but slim and finely dressed. Anthony’s family weren’t very rich – was this boy rich?

“They don’t?” the boy asked, sounding curious as he looked Anthony up and down. “Why?”

“Because I’m too small.” Anthony puffed up a moment later. “But I’m not too small! I can fight! I can! They just…” he deflated, “say I can’t.” He gritted his teeth and raised his head, refusing to be stopped. “But, I’ll fight anyway – and,” he offered a small smile, “I’ll fight with you.”

“With me?” The other boy raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. 

“Yes! We can fight together! We’ll become so strong; they’ll have to let us fight!”

The boy’s expression tightened and he glanced away. “They won’t let me fight.”

“Why not?”

“I use seidr.”

Anthony frowned. “But that’s not cheating.”

The boy’s head jerked to him; his eyes wide. “You don’t think so?”

“No!” Anthony insisted, certain of that fact. “You’re like the Elves! My Mother is half Elf.”

The other boy smiled, and the brightness of his expression made Anthony feel flustered. He didn’t know what made him do it but he thrust his hand between them. He averted his eyes and asked, “So, come and spar with me?”

He didn’t know what he expected, but when the other boy took his hand, Anthony jerked and his wide-eyes caught stunning green.

“I will spar with you…” he trailed off and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Anthony.”

“I’m Loki.”

Anthony smiled at Loki and gripped his hand tighter. His heart pounded, although he wasn’t sure why.

When he tugged Loki towards a quiet part of the training grounds, Loki went with him. He also never let go of Anthony’s hand.

* * *

**2.**

Loki beat him three times in a spar that day before suggesting different ways for Anthony fight. It was the best day of Anthony’s young life.

They made plans to meet again. They managed two matches the next day before Anthony learned what Loki had tried to keep hidden from him. 

Anthony was on his back and Loki was standing over him and teasing him. Anthony was rolling his eyes, but smiling when a servant appeared from the side.

“Prince Loki,” the young boy said, wiping the smile from Anthony’s face and making Loki tense. “The Queen requests you in the library.”

He bowed before disappearing, but the damage had been done. Loki looked back at him, a grimace on his face. Anthony’s eyes were still wide. 

Loki shifted on his feet, uncomfortable in a way Anthony hadn’t seen him be. Loki was always confident and composed. 

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” Loki asked, his eyes filled with unmasked hope.

“That you’re a prince?” Anthony was pleased when his voice didn’t squeak.

“Yes,” Loki insisted, his eyes pleading. “We are Loki and Anthony.” He hesitated before he held out his hand. “Please?”

The word was a whisper, but his eyes were full of yearning. 

Anthony knew what it was like to be lonely and ignored by everyone else his age. He didn’t want to lose Loki either.

“Okay,” he said, before reaching up and placing his hand in Loki’s. 

The other boy beamed and pulled Anthony to his feet. They ended up only a few inches apart and Anthony tilted his head to look into the prince’s gaze.

“We’ll come back and fight here tomorrow?” Loki asked.

“Day after?” Anthony said. “I have lessons tomorrow.”

“Done,” Loki agreed, his eyes still bright with happiness.

Anthony knew he should let go of Loki’s hand. Loki had to see the Queen and Anthony should return to his studies if he wanted to become an apprentice weaponsmith – yet, neither of them moved. They held hands in the middle of the training grounds unaware of anything else around them.

Anthony felt his stomach twist with the most pleasant feelings. It made him want to stay with Loki forever.

* * *

**3.**

Decades later and Anthony could still be found at the training grounds, sparring with Loki and ending up flat on his back as the mage defeated him soundly.

Anthony had his pick of opponents now that he was older, stronger and _better_ , but while Anthony would occasionally take them up on their offer – never if Loki was available.

The prince would always be his first choice.

It was also obvious that he was _Loki’s_ first choice; be it for a companion to visit the markets, or someone to complain to - or just a friend to spend a lazy afternoon with.

There were a few people who were jealous of Anthony and the friendship he had gained with a rich and influential figure – but most looked at him oddly. He was, to some degree, tainted by association, but Anthony wore the badge with pride.

The Aesir did not understand Loki’s genius and talent, but Anthony had never made that mistake.

It was why Anthony would drop almost anything if the prince came to visit him. Loki rarely had time to himself, and Anthony was delighted that the other man spent it with him.

Anthony was in his last year of apprenticeship and he’d been sitting around a fountain with some of the other would-be weaponsmiths. He was laughing and joking with them when a sudden hush fell over the courtyard.

Anthony glanced up and immediately smiled to see Loki approaching. The prince ignored the stares he received; some surprised, others admiring, and a few with sneers. 

“Anthony,” Loki greeted with a small smile. “I seek amusement. Have you finished?”

A few apprentices made a noise of distaste at Loki’s manner, but Anthony’s smile only widened. He could read the intentions beneath his friend’s words and it only warmed him to know Loki sought _his_ company over all others.

“I can always make time for you, Prince Loki.”

Because it was always _Prince_ in public, but _Loki_ in private.

Loki’s lips twitched and he held out a hand. Anthony was confused until Loki elaborated.

“I do not wish to walk. Let me take us to the palace.”

A ripple of unease filled the courtyard, a few people even muttered under their breath or gasped. Anthony almost rolled his eyes. They learnt about seidr in their apprenticeship and how it imbued weapons with greater power – yet, the idea of teleportation was seen as scandalous and _womanly_.

Of course, it could also be that very few would put their trust in _Loki_.

He was already developing a few nicknames; _Liesmith_ being one of them. He was a mischief-maker and the charm had worn thin on his pranks. Anthony still found them hilarious.

Anthony also, unlike most of the realm, would trust Loki with his life.

It was why he stood from his seat on the fountain, grabbed his few books and grasped Loki’s hand without hesitation. 

“Take us to the palace,” Anthony said without a hint of discomfort or fear.

Anthony saw his friend’s eyes soften with affection before the green of Loki’s seidr enveloped them and he was distracted by the beauty of it.

* * *

**4.**

The trouble with being friends with Loki was not what everyone else on Asgard would assume.

It wasn’t his acidic tongue, his tendency to lie, his trickster ways or any number of other rumours Anthony knew to be false.

No. The trouble with being friends with Loki was that Anthony saw the man _beneath_ the masks, and it made it far too easy to fall in love with him.

In hindsight, Anthony had been infatuated with Loki since the day they met – but, he had worked it out too late.

Nearly a century into friendship and Anthony was completely besotted with his friend. His _prince_. 

Anthony was a talented weaponsmith but he had a small forge that he lived above. He was still attempting to make his fortune. He was not, in any way, rich or well-bred enough to court a prince. He should not even be _friends_ with a prince, but Loki never cared about rules and social etiquette.

He invited Anthony to most events and demanded that he come until Anthony couldn’t refuse. 

It had taken Anthony a few years to learn to charm the court, but now he was a familiar and welcome face among the lower nobles who found him pleasant company. After all, Loki could not spend every minute of every feast with him, and Anthony refused to stand against a wall feeling uncomfortable.

The problem was that it had pulled him into his current predicament.

One of the noblemen had a daughter; not his eldest who was set to inherit, but his youngest. She was a pretty woman training to be a healer. She came from a rich, noble family, but had no true fortune of her own. Anthony, while a friend of the second prince, was of the working class and had no true reason to be at the court.

Yet, the Lord liked him, and he introduced Anthony to his daughter. Anthony realised within minutes that he was trying to facilitate a match.

She was sweet and funny, but with a sharp mind and a fire to her personality that would make her a formidable healer who would make even the bravest warrior submit to her orders. Anthony liked her. 

It was why he offered her his arm for a dance. He spun her around the room and flirted with her. 

She was a woman he could only aspire to marry; high enough above his station to be seen as a fortuitous match but not so far as to be an outrageous scandal.

She would be perfect, if Anthony wasn’t already in love with someone else.

It didn’t mean he had to reject her out of hand. He danced with her twice and refilled her goblet. He spoke with her about her studies as a healer, and she asked about his time as an apprentice. They were both genuinely interested in the other’s work. It was an engaging conversation which was at odds with the usual courtly frivolities. 

He was enjoying his time with her so much, that it was surprising when she interrupted his excited discussion about seidr in healing verses metallurgy to remark, “Anthony, am I keeping you from something?”

Anthony blinked from the conversation and the theories running through his mind. “Huh?”

A hint of amusement flashed in her eyes, but it was overshadowed by concern. “I merely wondered if I was keeping you from a prior engagement.” She gave a very subtle tilt of her head. “I see no other reason why I might have angered the prince.”

Anthony’s confusion deepened until he turned his head and scanned the room. It took him the work of moments to catch furious green eyes. Loki looked murderous. 

“I do not believe it is us,” Anthony said. “But, I would not be surprised if another has infuriated Prince Loki tonight.”

“I heard a rumour that only a talented weaponsmith could put out the fire that was his temper,” her voice was gently teasing.

Anthony glanced back at her, not sure what to say to the remark. He also didn’t know how to leave without being rude. He wanted to rush to Loki’s side and make sure he was okay. Some of what he was feeling must have shown on his face.

Her expression softened and she gently patted his arm. “Go to your friend. I would wish to run to mine as well, if I saw them so unhappy.”

“Thank you,” Anthony said, genuinely meaning it. 

Very few had understood when Anthony had to leave at a moment’s notice.

He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. “It has been a pleasure. I hope it will not be the only night I am blessed with your company.”

A soft dusting of pink crossed her cheeks. Anthony let her hand go and she smiled at him. “Until we meet again, Anthony.”

He gave her another, fleeting smile before he turned and started walking towards Loki. He faltered when he realised Loki was gone, but he managed to spot him just before he reached the doors to the hall. Anthony hurried after him. He waited until he was in the halls of the palace to start running. He could see Loki in the distance, his steps were short and sharp.

“Loki!” he shouted. He saw Loki tense further. “Loki, wait!”

The prince ignored him and Anthony had to put on an extra burst of speed to reach out for the other man. He brushed his arm before Loki jerked away and it ended with Anthony grabbing the only thing available to him – Loki’s hand.

It made the prince freeze. Anthony almost collided with him over the sudden stop. 

“Loki,” he tried again. “What in the Realms is-”

“It’s not _fair_ ,” he hissed, frustration and anger in his voice.

Anthony frowned, feeling even more confused. “What isn’t fair?”

Instead of answering, Loki gritted his teeth. His jaw was clenched and his shoulders were hunched, but he remained holding Anthony’s hand.

“Loki? What-”

“What do you even _see_ in her?” Loki spat.

“In-? Loki! She’s a wonderful woman. She’s training to be a healer and-”

“A healer?” Loki demanded, his agitation growing even as his eyes couldn’t hold Anthony’s. “A _proper_ seidr user. A-”

“Loki, you know I think that distinction is ridiculous.”

“And what else can she do? Birth you a child?”

Anthony made a disgusted face. “Children? Me? I would be a hopeless parent! Why would I even want a child? When did we start _discussing_ a child?”

“I suppose everyone loves her-” Loki muttered bitterly.

Anthony felt like throwing his hands in the air, but to do so would mean releasing Loki’s hand which he wasn’t willing to do. “I would not care if the entire realm hated her!”

“No,” and Loki sounded so defeated, “you never do.”

“Loki, I do not _understand_ ,” Anthony insisted, feeling hopeless and frustrated. “What in the Realms are you-”

“It’s not _fair_ ,” Loki hissed, his eyes so beautiful and sad. “She wants you and I…”

The words trailed off, but just like the last secret Anthony had inadvertently discovered; the damage was done. Anthony's eyes widened as he realised exactly what was going on.

“Oh,” Anthony breathed. “ _You_ want me.”

Loki looked resigned and miserable, but he didn’t try to lie. He gave a weary nod of his head. 

Anthony’s heart raced and he felt happier than he could ever remember being. Anthony didn’t think about all the reasons why he _shouldn’t_ – instead, he focused on what he felt and what they _both_ wanted.

He stepped closer to his friend, smiling the entire time. Loki looked surprised, then hopeful and finally _happy_ as Anthony tilted his head in obvious request.

“Oh,” Loki said, his voice hardly louder than a whisper. He was grinning. “You want me too.”

Anthony would have said yes, but he didn’t have to; Loki bent down and pressed their lips together. The first touch made them squeeze their hands tighter; both of them still fearful of a rejection or a dream.

Yet, neither of them pulled away. They stood in the hall sharing a sweet kiss, uncaring of anything but each other and their mutual infatuation.

* * *

**5.**

If Anthony had to pick, he would say his and Loki’s relationship was the worst kept secret in Asgard.

Oh, they never _admitted_ they were involved and no one ever _said_ they were courting, but it was obvious to everyone who saw them. They also never attempted to truly hide it.

They held hands, Anthony called him ‘ _Loki_ ’ in public and they both turned down any offer of courtship no matter how ideal or favourable.

Anthony often spent the night in Loki’s chambers, but if he wasn’t there, Loki was in his bed waiting for him to finish at the forge.

Prince Thor took to inviting Anthony on hunting trips, and Queen Frigga invited Anthony to share tea with her and Loki. 

Everyone knew the truth, but no one _admitted_ the truth.

Anthony and Loki were in love, but Anthony was still of low birth and he could never marry a prince. Some people called him an unofficial consort, others chose the less flattering term of _concubine_ – yet, Anthony ignored any whisper, sneer or condemnation. He loved Loki, and Loki loved him – as long as they were together, Anthony was happy.

Yet, if Anthony’s relationship with Loki was the worst kept secret in Asgard, it meant that there were better kept ones.

Anthony could never have anticipated the one that he found himself faced with as he stood in the middle of his forge holding his lover in his arms.

Loki had teleported into his forge _crying_. Anthony had dropped everything. Only pausing long enough to make sure nothing would catch fire before he was yanking off his gloves and wrapping Loki in his arms.

“Loki? What’s wrong?”

Loki’s hands dug into his tunic. His face was pressed to Anthony’s shoulder, rubbing in sweat and soot and not seeming to care.

“You’ll _leave_ ,” Loki whispered, his voice broken and hopeless.

Anthony’s stomach dropped and his heart ached. “Loki, I would never.”

“You _will_ ,” Loki said, his voice little more than a pained whine.

“Loki there is _nothing_ in all the realms that could make me leave you. I love you. I have loved you for centuries. I would love you for millennia.”

Loki was shaking his head, furiously denying it. 

“Loki,” Anthony continued. “I vow it. I will bind it in seidr, I-”

“No,” Loki gasped. “No.” He shuddered. “You can’t. You _won’t_.”

“Loki, please,” Anthony whispered, stroking his hand down Loki’s back while the other ran through his hair. “Tell me what is wrong.”

He felt Loki pull in a breath that rattled his whole body. He let it out with a trembling exhale. It took ten seconds before he admitted it, his voice so quiet Anthony had to strain to hear it.

“I’m not Aesir.”

Anthony frowned – but it didn’t take long for him to start running through what Loki could mean, what he could _be_. If he was from Alfheim or Vanaheim, he would not be so distraught – and where else would he have come from?

Yet, he alighted on it far too quickly. Loki had been born during the war with Jotunheim. There had been rumours about the Queen’s pregnancy. No one would dare suggest that Odin was unfaithful to his wife, but people had wondered.

Now… now a more haunting and horrible idea was taking form.

“Oh, Loki,” Anthony whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Yet, his words had the opposite affect and Loki yanked out of Anthony’s hold. He didn’t look at him, he backed away. His every movement was fearful; a cornered animal waiting for a blow.

Anthony’s hands were nothing but gentle as they cupped Loki’s in his own. Loki’s eyes dared to dart to his face, his self-loathing warring with yearning and hope.

Anthony pulled Loki’s hands to his lips and kissed them. He then stepped closer and pressed his mouth to Loki’s in a tender, loving gesture. He felt Loki trembling.

“I love you,” Anthony whispered. “And I will not leave you. I vow it.”

Loki collapsed; he fell forward and back into Anthony’s arms. He clung to him and let out a broken sob against his neck. Anthony made a soothing noise and kissed his lover’s head. He held him close and offered soft promises that no matter what, Anthony would stay by his side just like he always had.

And just like always, Loki accepted his words and believed them.

* * *

**+1**

Anthony had been in love with Loki for most of his life.

He had befriended him despite the whispers and derogatory comments that followed.

Anthony had then courted him despite very few approving of the match.

When his heritage was revealed, Anthony had stood beside him. Anthony had _fought_ for him and left Asgard to live on Alfheim with him. 

Anthony had never once left Loki’s side. He helped to rebuild him after he shattered, and helped to assure him that he was not the monster they had both been raised to believe.

It had been hard, and there had been times when Anthony had felt helpless, but he had never doubted they would make it through together.

And on today of all days, Anthony knew that the darkness had been faced, fought and won. The future now stood bright before them.

It was a sunny day on Alfheim, and the few people they held dear were surrounding them with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

Loki was smiling brighter than Anthony had ever seen, and Anthony himself felt as high as the stars.

“Are you ready?” Loki asked, not a hint of concern in his voice.

“Yes,” Anthony answered instantly.

Loki’s eyes sparkled and he held out his hands palm up for Anthony to take. He placed his hands over them and felt magic and ribbon curl around his wrists and hands in a ceremony as old as time.

In magic and law, they were making their commitment known to the realms. Their relationship would no longer be a quiet secret, but a bold declaration. Loki Liesmith was marrying and binding himself to Anthony Howardson – and it was the happiest day of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically this was meant to be “five times they held hands” not “five times Tony picked Loki” but, it seems you get both!
> 
> Also, the original scene I wanted to write in this didn’t happen. So I wrote a spin off drabble which I’ll post idk, sometime soon. It’s not hugely connected but it was meant to be in this and has the hand-holding theme so *shrugs*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't Run (Away From Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277654) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing)




End file.
